


Rain or: A Different Kind of Gentleman

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, Literally dirty, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: September 1979. There will be mud.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Rain or: A Different Kind of Gentleman

Black Beauty, as Sirius called it, or the Black Death, which was Remus’s choice term of endearment for it, roared obnoxiously underneath them. Sirius liked his motorbike to be loud, even high up in the air where nobody but doves and sparrows and possibly a blue tit or two could hear it. Remus disliked the noise and the smell, and he especially disliked how high up they were. The vibrations from the engine, however, were alright.

“Hmm,” he voiced softly into Sirius’s neck, fairly certain that Sirius couldn’t hear him over the noise from his beloved bike. He shifted, pressing what was promising to be a very sizeable erection into Sirius’s backside. His hands, which had been stealing warmth from underneath Sirius’s leather jacket by his waist, slid down to Sirius’s thighs, instead. That made Sirius shift, too, and oh yes there it was.

Remus placed a kiss on Sirius’s exposed neck and felt up the hard length that rested in the crease of his hip. Somehow it felt extra sweet that Sirius had gotten hard before him, probably helped by the vibrations, but it was likely that Remus, pressed against his back and with his hands stroking along his belly, had been the main instigator. 

Sirius began rocking back and forth in small movements, but he didn’t turn around and he kept both hands on the handlebars. Excellent.

Remus played a little with the zip, teased Sirius into attempting to grind into his hand before taking it away. His fingers danced back over Sirius’s hip, then he pressed the blunt nail of a finger into the denim, into the hard length of cock. Now he actually heard it. A delicious little moan, both annoyed and turned on in equal measure. 

Remus paused only to push his own erection into Sirius’s back. Another moan.

He looked down and saw low-hanging grey clouds and small glimpses of streets and houses. He opened the zip. There were charms in place over the bike, of course, charms to keep the worst of the wind out and charms to keep some semblance of warmth enveloping whoever rode it. Still, it wouldn’t be a completely comfortable handjob.

Remus rummaged teasingly inside of Sirius’s trousers, making him buck and buck, then he grabbed hold of what he wanted and pulled it out.

Remus couldn’t see what he was doing, but somehow that made it even hotter. He kept kissing Sirius’s neck, digging his cold nose and warm mouth into the skin underneath his hair. He used his teeth liberally. Both his hands took turns on Sirius’s cock, he squeezed and dragged one hand along the length first, then the next, on and on and over and over, slowly upping the pace and the pressure. Sirius was panting from the sensation, thrusting his hips in time with it, and he was approaching the finish line fast. Then again, he was the one in charge of the vehicle, the one who knew when they needed to begin the descent, so that might have been why he didn’t wish to draw it out. Or maybe Remus was simply that good. 

Remus grinned happily as he felt the first spasm, then hurried to cup one hand to catch the release. It wasn’t easy, not when he couldn’t see, but Sirius was moaning so eagerly that Remus thought he probably wouldn’t mind if they spilt a bit of come on Beauty. 

Barely done, Sirius grabbed his hand, and Remus laughed at the eagerness in which he brought the hand up to his mouth. Remus held his spent cock in his other hand, kept it covered and shielded and safe as it went soft and small. It was strangely erotic to feel it shrink. 

Sirius’s mouth probably helped along the sexy feeling too; the way he licked and sucked and teased his tongue between Remus’s fingers. Remus pressed his own bits even more firmly into Sirius’s back. Before he could consider the pros and cons of rutting to completion and coming in his pants like a needy school boy, the bike went into a nosedive, straight through a wet cloud, and Remus in his fright almost attempted to climb on top of Sirius, quickly settling for nestling into him as close as close could get. 

They touched down safely and still disillusioned in the midst of some sizeable shrubbery in Victoria Park at exactly the same time as it began to rain.

Remus huffed in annoyance, inelegantly stumbling off the bike and trying to drag his worn jumper first over his neck, to shield from the rain, then over his hips to cover up as he thought better of it. Sirius put spell after spell on his motorcycle, muggle repelling charms, anti-theft charms, weather-repelling charms, water-repelling charms…

“Here, take my jacket.”

Remus raised an eyebrow as Sirius shrugged out of his leather jacket and wrapped it around Remus’s shoulders. He was quite wet already, and now he was trying to inconspicuously put his hand over the bulge between his legs. Sirius took several steps back, watching him, and there was something naughty in his eyes Remus liked very much. 

Remus leant back on the invisible bike and tried to look his best despite the difficult circumstances. Something was telling him that he might be rewarded if he braved the rain just a little bit longer. He pushed his arms into the arms of the leather jacket, felt it warm him. 

“Are you seriously planning to act like a gentleman with me?” Remus asked.

Sirius bit his lip in a decidedly sexy way, although it might have been more to refrain himself from making a silly joke than to flood Remus’s imagination with pornographic images. As it was, there was no stopping it. A veritable floodgate.

“Is that what the kids call it, nowadays? Men who crawl naked on all fours at your command or who drink your spunk for breakfast, they’re gentlemen?”

Remus was assaulted by another set of images, and he had to close his eyes for just a second, tilting his face up to feel the rain wash over his skin, pretended that he was cleaning his mind. Not a chance. When he looked back to Sirius, it hadn’t worked. Sirius was getting rained on, exactly like him, but Sirius was no longer wearing a jacket. Remus stared attentively at his chest. The fabric over his nipples was soaked through, the nubs an excited pink and visibly stiff, even from a distance. There was the piercing, too, the shape of the ring exposed for all to see. 

Time to see how far Sirius wanted to take this.

“Maybe that’s not the word for you,” Remus admitted out loud, “now that I think about it, gentlemen usually come second, don’t they?”

Sirius’s eyes, already hungry, turned ravenous as they left Remus’s face and zoomed in on his groin. Remus patted his thighs absentmindedly, somehow the need to cover up had left him. He felt warm underneath the jacket, and he wondered if it was charmed to be imperturbable. He zipped it up properly in front, then leant back comfortably on the motorbike, resting his behind on the seat. He was still wet, but with his blood running as hot as it currently was, he found he didn’t mind the state of the great outdoors very much at all.

“So if you’re not a gentleman, what are you?”

Sirius gave him a hard look, a challenging one. His pupils were blown out of all proportion and this combination made Remus’s mouth dry and his cock pulse inside its confines.

“I reckon I know how to figure that one out.”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me to get down on all fours and crawl to you.”

Remus had to grab the front of his trousers, suddenly that close to coming. He stared at the ground, the dying grass and the dirt that was well on its way to turn into an autumnal wasteland of mud, then back to his lover. Sirius raised a handsome eyebrow at him, mouth twisting into an infuriating smirk, all no doubt curtesy of Remus’s obvious loss of control. 

“All right,” Remus said, words tumbling out in a strangled whisper, “get down on the dirt where you belong. Crawl to me.”

Remus meant to get his cock out, next, but his hands froze on the zip and he temporarily lost everything but his eyesight. 

Sirius sank down to his knees on Remus’s command, with enough force to splash a bit of water around. Keeping his eyes, his erotic, confident, teasing eyes, locked on Remus’s, he leant forward and placed his palms on the muddy ground. They sank in, Remus noted even as his eyes refused to leave Sirius’s. Merlin this was something else. 

Sirius began to crawl. Apparently he saw no reason to hurry, sliding with slow, purposeful steps on his hands and knees. His back was arched, white shirt completely see-through from the rain, and his behind moved sensuously from side to side with each step. Remus could see his mouth open, tongue already at the ready, catching any droplets hitting his face from above. 

He didn’t have far to go. Remus began to tremble as his lover’s head of inky hair was close enough to touch. Sirius sat back, feet and knees spread and submerged in mud. His hands were filthy, Remus noted that the dirt had the consistency of wet clay, but instead of trying to get away from it, Sirius dug his hands into the ground between his legs, pressed his hands into it. His hips were gyrating, groin pushing forwards and down…

Sirius leant in and placed a long, plush kiss to the middle of Remus’s trapped length. Stars were threatening to take over Remus’s line of vision, and he couldn’t have that, he needed to see this in all its perverted glory. Watch his own, personal star. His hands plunged into Sirius’s hair, nails sinking into his scalp and pressing Sirius forward, even though there was nowhere to go but Remus’s cock. 

“Merlin’s frilly yellow pantaloons,” Remus whispered, stroking and stroking through his lover’s wet, shiny hair, and Sirius’s mouth opened wide enough for him to gnaw along the bulge. Remus had one last coherent thought and he had a look around, watched the rain pour over the grass and the yellowing clusters of trees and shrubbery, the raindrops dancing over the surface of the lake. Two umbrellas, presumably attached to two muggles, were far off in the distance, and that was it. Nobody else was around.

Remus looked back down, cradled Sirius’s head for just a second or two. What on earth had he done to deserve someone like this?

Sirius showed his teeth, face turned up and his eyes as shockingly over-confident as they always were, and he bit down on the fabric beside the buttonhole. Remus watched with quite some astonishment as he wiggled and wiggled with his face until the button came free from the hole. The zipper was a piece of cake after that.

Remus adjusted his trousers to stay on his thighs, but let Sirius use his talented mouth to pull his underwear down. His cock sprung free with almost comical eagerness and slapped Sirius right over the forehead in greeting. That might have been enough, but Sirius seemingly decided that he wanted Remus’s cock to greet the rest of his face as well, and he proceeded to rub himself into it like a cat. The cold rain made it both uncomfortable and erotic, and Remus’s gaze kept rotating between how Sirius mouthed and nosed over his erection and how his exquisite muscles worked underneath his see-through shirt. Soon there were Sirius’s hands to keep track of, too, when they stopped rubbing and squeezing into the mud beneath them and began stroking up Sirius’s legs, instead, smearing dirt over his wet thighs, going further and further up. His hips were still rocking back and forth.

Remus choked on air as his dick was swallowed whole, the transition from rubbing against cool, smooth skin to being engulfed by a searing, slippery heat. Sirius gagged and heaved and sucked, then turned his face up to watch Remus while he worked. 

“I love you, I love you,” Remus chanted, voice sounding like he was in pain even to his own ears, and Sirius reached out and scooped some more muck into his hand, then choked hard on Remus and rubbed his hand into his own groin. 

“So dirty,” Remus blabbered, “so good, so good for me, Sirius, just a little bit more and I’m going to…”

Sirius let him slip out, kept his face turned up and Remus was desperately tugging on himself in no time, just needing to get there…

Sirius looked down on himself for a second and began to massage mud into his chest, purposefully over his nipples, rain still splashing onto his see-through shirt. He looked back up, and his eyes were all that was real for several seconds. Remus bit into his free hand as he came, afraid he would shout loud enough to be heard not just throughout Victoria Park but all the way to the West End. He aimed his come for Sirius’s lips, then his chest, and watched his lover moan as he ran a dirty hand through the spunk and mud on his shirt, stopping to tease his own nipple by twisting on the piercing. 

“You’re so filthy, love,” Remus mumbled, taking Sirius’s head and feeding his softening cock back into his mouth again. So warm. Sirius suckled, slow and careful, until Remus thought there was a real risk he would be ready for round two if he kept it up.

“Need to get you inside and into the bath,” Remus decided, still embarrassingly out of breath and tugging himself out of his boyfriend’s loving mouth. “You’re going to catch a cold - we’ll both catch a cold if we stay out here much longer.”

He did up his trousers while Sirius got onto his feet. He kept an eye on his lover, and just as expected, it was a more graceful movement than Remus could have managed on a good day. It simply wasn’t fair.

“Anyone see us?” Sirius asked curiously, and Remus was about to respond in the negative when he suddenly spotted a couple, holding hands, standing a good distance away but absolutely staring straight at them. “Hot,” Sirius said under his breath, then he turned back to Remus, who was completely lost for words. “We’d better disapparate behind that tree.”

Remus nodded mutely and followed his lover.

“Take care now, Beauty, I’ll be back tomorrow. We’re taking Prongs for a spin.”

Remus smiled and almost bade the motorbike goodbye himself. The voice Sirius used while speaking to it was the same he used to speak to the Potters’ cat, and to James’s owl.

With two resounding cracks they both ended up outside the flat, and Remus took it upon himself to open the door and usher Sirius inside before anyone saw him. Before _anyone else_ saw him. Merlin’s beard. 

They both undressed in the hallway, throwing all their sodden clothes on the floor. They would have to check, later, if anything was salvageable. Remus supposed that his lover had enough money to be able to treat his clothes as carelessly as he liked, but for him it was a different story. Remus hung the leather jacket on its usual peg, however, and it really looked as good as new. 

“In here,” he said.

“What a gentleman,” Sirius told him with a wink when Remus opened the door to the bathroom for him, purposefully touching his lover to lead him inside. His skin was surprisingly warm. Sirius still had mud over his nipples, and on one hip and all over his hands. The rain had washed the come away from his face, but Remus remembered exactly where it had gone, the way it had looked. He couldn’t wait to wash him clean and start all over again.


End file.
